Behind the Moon
by azerolee
Summary: "Jika saat itu bulan tidak menampakkan wujudnya, mungkin hingga saat ini aku tak akan pernah menemukanmu". vkook / Taekook. Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook. and other.
1. Chapter 1

Behind the Moon

.

 _Aerolee_

 _._

 ** _Boyxboy | Yaoi | Romance, Drama | PG-15_**

 _._

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _._

 _Jeon Jungkook_

 _._

 _And other._

 _._

 _DLDR!_

 _._

 _Don't Plagiarize_

 _._

 _Semua cast milik agensi masing-masing, orang tua masing-masing, dan juga milik Tuhan._

 _Tapi Fanfic ini asli milik saya, jika ada kesamaan alur, kata-kata, cast atau sebagainya, itu hanya unsur ketidak sengajaan._

 _._

 _Happy reading!_

.

.

 _Jika saat itu bulan tidak menampakkan wujudnya, mungkin hingga saat ini aku tak akan menemukanmu_

.

.

.

Hari semakin petang, suasana kampus juga mulai menyepi. Namun pemuda bernama Taehyung itu masih belum berniat pergi dari bangkunya.

Taehyung memang seperti ini, ia akan menyisihkan waktunya untuk sekedar melamun, bermain game, atau bahkan tertidur saat kelas telah usai. Lalu kembali pulang saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

Bahkan satpam kampus hampir ingin mengangkat Taehyung sebagai satpam malam, _kan_ lumayan ia bisa sedikit beristirahat di sore hari dan akan mulai berjaga pada pukul sepuluh malam.

Taehyung bangkit mendudukkan dirinya lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya berniat untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Kali ini ia tidak sendiri, ada Jimin yang ikut duduk disampingnya sembari sibuk menempelkan pretelan bahan-bahan praktek pada papan kayu.

Mereka berdua tengah mengerjakan tugas praktek dari dosen Choi dan kebetulan kedua sahabat ini berada dalam satu kelompok. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mengerjakannya dikelas, sebenarnya ini ide Taehyung katanya _sih_ lebih _efisien_ jika dikerjakan dikampus. Jimin mah cuma bisa mengangguk setuju.

"Kau tidak apa-apa jika pulang larut?" Taehyung kembali menyusun besi-besi kecil dan meletakkannya pada papan yang sudah ia lapisi lem terlebih dahulu.

Jimin menggeleng, ia masih sibuk memotong lempengan alumunium, "Memang siapa yang akan mencariku?" Celetuk Jimin balas bertanya.

"Hantu penghuni apartemenmu."

"Sialan."

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas, jujur saja Jimin akan menjadi sedikit sensi jika sudah menyangkut soal hantu. Ngomong-ngomong soal hantu, kebetulan lorong di depan kelas sudah sepi dan terlihat remang-remang karena memang sebagian lampu sudah dimatikan sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Melihat itu Jimin sedikit bergidik, pikirannya sudah berimajinasi kemana-mana. _Bagaimana jika bangunan ini berhantu?_

 _Dasar penakut._

 _._

"Taetae- _ya_ ~"

"Hm"

"Kau tidak berniat melanjutkan ini di _café_ di seberang jalan sana?"

Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya menatap Jimin, sebelah alisnya terangkat. Ada apa dengan anak ini, bukannya dia sendiri juga setuju untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka dikelas?

Tunggu dulu...

"Jim."

"Apa?"

"D-di b-belakangmu."

Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan kening berkerut, perasaannya mulai tidak enak sekarang. _Jangan-jangan itu..._

"DI BELAKANGMU ADA HANTU!"

"Huaa~!"

"Huahahahahaha."

"Sialan kau Kim Taehyung!"

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, kedua sahabat itu sudah selesai membereskan barang mereka masing-masing dan bersiap untuk pulang.

Jimin masih dalam mode kesalnya akibat lelucon tidak lucu dari sahabat seperjuangannya itu, ia hampir melempari Taehyung dengan papan didepannya jika saja ia tidak ingat kalau papan tersebut adalah tugas prakteknya.

Sedangkan Taehyung hanya tertawa seraya memasang wajah menyesal yang dibuat-buat, membuat Jimin semakin ingin melempari wajahnya dengan meja. Untung saja Jimin masih mempunyai hati nurani, jika tidak habis lah Taehyung ditangannya.

Tunggu, ini berlebihan.

Taehyung masih dengan jurus cerewetnya untuk mengembalikan mood Jimin yang sempat ia buat ngambek tadi, mencolek pinggang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu dan menyerukan hal-hal yang menurut Jimin sangat tidak penting itu.

Tak lama kemudian Jimin akhirnya mengalah, dan memaafkan Taehyung walau sebenarnya ia masih kesal. Tapi ya sudahlah—

"Kau yakin akan berjalan kaki hingga rumahmu?"

"Aku lupa membawa uang. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya berolahraga malam."

Jimin mendengus, "Baiklah, aku duluan kalau begitu." Ucapnya sebelum berlalu menaiki bus dan meninggalkan Taehyung sendiri.

Taehyung sedikit melambaikan sebelah tangannya, lalu mulai berjalan pulang.

Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, jalanan kota Seoul masih ramai, walaupun tidak seramai beberapa jam yang lalu namun cukup untuk membuat jalanan tidak terasa sepi.

Lagipula jarak rumahnya dengan kampus hanya berjarak kurang lebih 1,5 km, tidak terlalu jauh untuk berjalan kaki.

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya ketika indra pendengarannya mulai menangkap sesuatu.

 _Hiks... hiks... hiks..._

Taehyung menajamkan pendengarannya, berjalan menuju asal suara lalu berdiri tepat didepan sebuah bak pembuangan sampah. Dahinya berkerut samar.

"Tempat pembuangan sampah?" Gumamnya.

Suara isakan seseorang semakin terdengar jelas, Taehyung mulai mendekati bak pembuangan sampah itu. Rasa penasarannya semakin kuat saat sebuah kantong plastik hitam berukuran besar dipojokan bak sedikit bergerak, padahal tidak ada angin atau apapun yang menggerakkannya.

Taehyung memberanikan diri mendekati kantong plastik tersebut, menelan ludahnya dengan kasar lalu dengan perlahan membuka ikatan kantong plastik itu.

Sedetik kemudian matanya membulat sempurna melihat apa yang berada didalam sana.

.

.

" _Hiks... hiks_... tolong... aku..."

.

"Astaga!"

.

.

* * *

 **To be Continue**

* * *

Hai!

Berhubung lagi kepikiran buat fanfic romance, dan idenya lagi kenceng-kencengnya.

Yoweslah, ff ini lahir dengan keterdadakannya.

Mau lanjut atau di tamatin aja nih? sedikit ragu buat ff romance sih sebenernya, tapi mungkin juga ntar nyerempet ke angst kalo jadi dilanjut. haha .-.v

.

Yosh!

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Behind the Moon

.

Aerolee

.

 _ **Warning!**_

 _(Typo everywhere, EYD Failed)_

 _._

 ** _BoyxBoy | Yaoi | Romance, Drama | PG-15_**

 _._

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _._

 _Jeon Jungkook_

 _._

 _And other._

 _ **.**_

 ** _DLDR!_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't Plagiarize**_

 _ **.**_

 _Semua cast milik agensi masing-masing, orang tua masing-masing, dan juga milik Tuhan._

 _Tapi Fanfic ini asli milik saya, jika ada kesamaan alur, kata-kata, cast atau sebagainya, itu hanya unsur ketidak sengajaan._

 _._

 _Happy Reading!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jika saat itu bulan tidak menampakkan wujudnya, mungkin hingga saat ini aku tak akan menemukanmu_

.

.

.

 _"_ _Kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana bisa kau berada didalam sana?"_

 _Taehyung dengan sigap merengkuh tubuh laki-laki di hadapannya itu, memeriksa laki-laki itu kalau-kalau ia mendapat luka lebam atau semacamnya. Dan benar saja, banyak noda darah, luka-luka baru, dan bekas lebam disekujur tubuhnya. Laki-laki itu juga nampak pucat dan berkeringat banyak. Jelas saja tidak ada oksigen di dalam sana, kantong itu tertutup rapat, beruntung Taehyung menemukannya disaat yang tepat sebelum laki-laki itu kehilangan napasnya._

 _"_ _D-dingin.."_

 _Taehyung dapat mendengar erangan dari seseorang yang tengah direngkuhnya itu. Ya Tuhan, keadaannya benar-benar buruk. Terkutuklah siapapun yang telah melakukan perbuatan sekeji ini._

 _"_ _Tenanglah, kau aman sekarang. Dimana rumahmu? Akan aku antar kau pulang." Taehyung menawarkan diri, dan dijawab gelengan lemah. "Jangan pulang.. kumohon."_

 _Jangan pulang?_

 _Taehyung menatap laki-laki itu ragu, dan tidak sengaja ia menemukan benda persegi panjang kecil berlaminasi mengkilap bertuliskan 'Jeon Jungkook'. Ah, dia seorang anak SMA, batin Taehyung._

 _Laki-laki bernama Jungkook itu semakin mengigil kedinginan, Taehyung sedikit ragu untuk membawanya kerumahnya. Pasalnya belum pernah sekalipun ia membawa orang asing untuk menginap dirumahnya, walaupun ada itu pasti Jimin-sahabatnya- karena laki-laki penakut itu selalu bersedia menawarkan diri untuk menemani Taehyung di rumah._

 _Apa boleh buat Taehyung langsung memposisikan Jungkook diatas punggungnya, pemuda itu sedikit terkejut ketika Taehyung tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan memposisikannya diatas punggungnya. Dengan hati-hati Taehyung mengangkat tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan pulang._

 _Ia dapat merasakan napas teratur khas orang tertidur dari punggungnya. Taehyung sedikit memalingkan wajahnya lalu tersenyum kecil._

 _Dia terlihat manis—_

 _._

 _._

"Taetae-ya~"

"Hey, Taehyung!

"Kim Taehyung!"

Taehyung mendongak, menatap jengkel seseorang yang telah mengganggu acara melamunnya itu. "Apa?" Jimin memberenggut, "Melamun lagi ya? Kopimu sudah mendingin sejak tadi."

Taehyung berkelik, beralih menatap kopi yang sudah tidak mengepulkan asap itu. _Sudah berapa lama ia melamun?_

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak."

Jimin menyipitkan mata lalu mendengus. Tidak biasanya Taehyung melamun disiang-siang bolong seperti ini, apa dia kehabisan stock makanan dirumahnya? Oh tidak, tidak. Itu terlalu konyol. "Ceritakan saja." Jimin menyarankan, "Jangan berkata jika kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya." Balas Taehyung.

Jimin kembali memberenggut, "Ayolah Kim Taehyung, apa gunanya sahabat jika tidak saling berbagi?" Jimin menaik turunkan alisnya, masih dalam aksi memaksa Taehyung untuk bercerita, walau sebenarnya ia tahu Taehyung benar-benar enggan untuk bercerita sekarang. Namun apa boleh buat, rasa penasarannya jauh lebih besar sekarang.

"Tidak."

"Taetae- _ya_ , ayolah~"

" _Shut up_."

"Ah~ apa jangan-jangan kau tengah menyembunyikan seseorang di dalam rumahmu?"

Taehyung mendelik, ia terdiam sejenak. Pemuda bernama Jungkook yang ia temukan semalam, apa Jimin tahu tentang itu? bagaimana bisa, bahkan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu sudah menaiki busnya. Mungkin kebetulan saja ia mengatakan itu, ya tentu saja.

"Kau terlihat sedang berhalusinasi." Jawab Taehyung singkat.

Jimin menekuk wajahnya jengkel, percuma juga memaksa Taehyung untuk membuka mulutnya. Lagipula Jimin bukan orang yang suka ikut campur dalam urusan orang, setidaknya tidak untuk kali ini. _Eh.._

Jimin mendengus lalu mulai mencomot _cheesecake_ -nya, "Ngomong-ngomong sudah lama kau tidak pulang ke Daegu. Apa kau tidak merindukan mereka?" Jimin mendongak, menatap Taehyung dengan mulut yang masih sedikit terisi dengan _cheesecake_.

Nampak raut wajah Taehyung sedikit tertekuk namun cepat-cepat ia kembali bersikap wajar, "Tidak." Jawabnya cepat.

"Mau pergi ke _game center_? Sudah lama aku tidak bermain."

Jimin mendengus. _Dasar kepala batu,_ umpatnya.

.

.

.

Kini Jimin dan Taehyung sudah berada di area game center, tentu saja acara dadakan ini berasal dari ide Taehyung yang ingin mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka tadi saat berada di café.

Jimin dengan wajah malasnya mengekor dari belakang, ia memang tidak berniat main sekarang mengingat tugasnya yang sudah menumpuk ditambah ia yang baru saja meliburkan diri seminggu. Tentu saja ia mengambil libur untuk menemani seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Min Yoongi—

Ah, mengingatnya membuat Jimin semakin menekuk wajahnya. Seharusnya ia pergi menemui Yoonginya sekarang, tapi dia malah terperangkap menemani sahabat aliennya bermain— menyebalkan.

"Kebetulan sekali kalian disini."

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya dan otomatis Jimin menabrak punggung Taehyung yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Taehyung tersenyum menatap dua laki-laki yang sudah sangat ia kenal itu, Min Yoongi dan Kim Seok Jin berjalan menghampiri Taehyung dengan menenteng kantong kresek berisi minuman soda.

"Aku baru tahu kau suka pergi ke tempat seperti ini hyung," Taehyung mencomot sekaleng soda dari Seok Jin, mengabaikan tatapan tajam Seok Jin.

Seok Jin mendengus, "Kau pikir hanya remaja muda saja yang boleh pergi kemari?"

"Ya.. tidak juga sih."

"Kenapa kau mengajak bocah itu kemari?" Kali ini Yoongi yang mengangkat suara. Tatapannya sedikit memicing ketika Jimin mulai berdiri di samping Taehyung dengan senyuman bodohnya.

" _Hyung_... kangen~"

Jimin hendak menghampiri Yoongi, namun cepat-cepat Yoongi menarik tangan Seok Jin untuk segera pergi. Jimin yang mendapat penolakan dari Yoongi secara tidak langsung itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedangkan Taehyung hanya memutar bola mata malas.

Seok Jin terkekeh, "Baiklah, kami duluan! Selamat bersenang-senang!" Seok Jin melambaikan salah satu tangannya sebelum menghilang dari balik deretan mesin game.

Jimin mendengus, wajahnya yang mulanya sudah tertekuk kini semakin tertekuk akibat sikap dingin Yoongi barusan. Padahalkan Jimin benar-benar rindu dengan kekasih manisnya yang satu itu, lagipula dia tidak melakukan apapun. Menyebalkan—

"Hei bantet, lebih baik kau bertaruh denganku. Siapa yang menang harus mentraktir _hot dog_ malam ini, bagaimana?"

"Setuju!"

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan bercat violet dengan langit-langit berwarna jingga menjadi pemandangan pertama yang dilihat oleh pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu. Ia sedikit merentangkan kedua tangannya, meregangkan seluruh otot-ototnya lalu kembali terduduk diatas ranjang bernuansa _dark-blue_ itu.

Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangangannya kepenjuru ruangan, dahinya terlihat berkerut samar dan matanya yang sipit itu semakin menyipit. Tunggu dulu, ini bukan kamarnya—

"Apa aku sudah mati?" Pemuda bersurai legam itu sedikit menepuk pipinya. Sakit— ia tidak sedang bermimpi sekarang. "Ah.."

Ia ingat sekarang. Pemuda berambut _dark-brown_ itu— Ya, dia yang telah menyelamatkannya dari plastik terkutuk itu. Bersyukur ia masih selamat, jika ia masih berada didalam sana beberapa menit, mungkin ia sudah menyusul para leluhurnya di atas sana.

Ia memalingkan pandangannya menatap jam dinding, kemudian menghela napas dan bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?"

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar bercat violet itu dengan menenteng beberapa helai baju di tangan kirinya. Nampak pemuda bersurai kelam tadi sedikit berjengit kaget akibat kehadiran Taehyung yang tiba-tiba, lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih, karena kau sudah menolongku dan repot-repot untuk membawaku kerumahmu," Taehyung menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan alis berkerut lalu mengibas-ngibaskan salah satu tangannya, "Tidak perlu berterima kasih, kau pantas untuk ditolong."

"Ngomong-ngomong kau bisa menggunakan ini, kau butuh membersihkan diri. Aku akan menunggumu di dapur."

"Terima kasih."

Taehyung tersenyum lalu melenggang keluar dari kamar, baru beberapa langkah ia kembali memutar badannya. "Oh, ya. Namamu Jungkook _'kan_? Kau bisa menempati ruangan ini," Ucapnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu.

Jungkook menatap kepergian Taehyung dengan mata membulat sempurna. Ia sedikit melirik kebawah dan _binggo_! Ia masih mengenakan baju seragamnya, dan _tag name_ miliknya masih melekat manis disana. Pantas saja jika pemuda itu tahu namanya—

.

.

.

Taehyung mengambil secangkir teh hijau yang baru diseduhnya beberapa menit yang lalu, berjalan menuju teras samping dan duduk bersila di antara jendela kayu. Ia mendongak menerawang menatap langit yang mulai meredup, dan menghembuskan napasnya.

Sudah 5 tahun lamanya ia menetap di rumah sederhana ini sendirian, tentu ia punya alasan mengapa ia lebih memilih untuk tinggal seorang diri daripada hidup bersama kedua orang tuanya di Daegu.

Taehyung masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana tangan halus yang selama ini mendidiknya tiba-tiba menjadi sangat kasar setelah menghilang 2 tahun lamanya, meninggalkan Taehyung kecil yang pada saat itu masih berumur 10 tahun. Dimana seharusnya ia mendapatkan hal-hal berguna untuk bekal hidupnya kelak, bukan dengan menerima hal-hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh anak berumur 10 tahun sebelumnya.

3 tahun Taehyung hidup dalam kekangan, dan selama itu derajat hidupnya turun seratus delapan puluh derajat yang mulanya ia adalah anak yang seharusnya menerima kasih sanyang berakhir dengan anak yang dipaksa menjadi pesuruh bak anak jalanan yang tidak mempunyai tujuan hidup.

Apa orang itu tidak memiliki akal sehat? Meninggalkannya bersama sang nenek selama 2 tahun dan kembali dengan segala luka yang ia berikan kepada seorang anak kecil yang bahkan anak itu adalah darah dagingnya, anak kandungnya yang selama sembilan bulan lebih sepuluh hari dikandung dalam rahimnya.

Taehyung berdesis, ia sedikit menyesal mengingat masa kecilnya yang jauh dari kata sempurna. Sekarang hidupnya jauh lebih baik dari saat ia masih tinggal bersama orang terkutuk yang telah menyia-nyiakannya dulu, andai saja ia melakukan hal ini sejak awal mungkin masa kecilnya akan terselamatkan dengan kasih sayang sang nenek yang tak henti-hentinya memberi ilmu kepadanya dan menjaganya seperti anak kandungnya sendiri.

Ngomong-ngomong Taehyung jadi mengingat saat dimana ia menemukan pemuda bernama Jungkook di pembuangan sampah semalam, bagaimana ia sampai berada di tempat seperti itu? Bahkan dia masih menggunakan seragam sekolah lengkap dengan atributnya.

"Jadi, masih ada orang laknat seperti itu."—

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menampakkan dirinya dari balik pintu dengan menggunakan setelan piyama yang sedikit kebesaran untuk ukuran tubuhnya, ia telah selesai membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk menemui Taehyung di dapur. Masih cukup awal untuk menyantap makan malam memang karena waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 6 petang, Jungkook jadi sedikit menerka-nerka apa yang Taehyung lakukan sekarang.

Jungkook sedikit memperhatikan setiap ruangan yang dilewatinya, rumah ini cukup besar dengan ruang tengah dan ruang baca yang menyatu, empat pintu kamar disebelah kiri dan 3 pintu lagi disebelah kanan, dan taman kecil dibalik pintu kaca berkusein kayu yang terletak diruang tengah. Benar-benar seperti rumah bangsawan namun lebih terkesan elegan dan klasik.

"Apa tidak ada seorang pun di rumah? Sepi sekali." Gumamnya.

Kedua kakinya berjalan menuju ruangan yang diyakininya sebagai dapur namun tidak ada seorang pun disana, menuju teras belakang berharap pemuda _dark-brown_ itu berada disana namun nihil. Hingga Jungkook memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan menemukan pintu kaca yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka hingga memperlihatkan teras kecil dan taman yang cukup rindang.

Jungkook tersenyum saat menemukan pemuda _dark-brown_ itu sedang duduk bersila menghadap taman. Tanpa ragu-ragu Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya dan membuat Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya menatap Jungkook.

"Udara malam memang segar, tapi jika kau berlama-lama duduk melamun di balik taman seperti ini tubuhmu akan meriang saat tidur nanti."

Jungkook sengaja memasukkan kedua kakinya kedalam kolam yang kebetulan berada persis di samping teras, tersenyum ketika ikan-ikan kecil mulai mendekati kakinya dan berenang kesana kemari membuat kulit kakinya terasa geli akibat gerakan sirip.

Tenang, damai, dan nyaman. Sudah sejak lama Jungkook tidak merasakan hal seperti ini, bersantai memandangi taman indah di bawah sinar rembulan malam hari. Jungkook jadi sedikit iri kepada Taehyung yang bisa menikmati suasana seperti ini kapanpun ia mau.

Taehyung melirik ke samping, sedikit tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang nampak lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Dibandingkan dengan kemarin wajah pemuda itu sudah nampak segar, walaupun masih ada beberapa bekas memar yang belum menghilang.

"Taehyung. Ya, namaku Taehyung."

Jungkook menoleh, ia hampir saja tertawa keras ketika melihat ekspresi blank pemuda bersurai _dark-brown_ di sampingnya itu namun ia hanya terkekeh dan kembali mengayunkan kedua kakinya di dalam air.

 _Taehyung ya..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jadi bagaimana bisa kau berada di dalam sana?"

Taehyung menggeser pintu kaca berkusein kayu itu lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah yang dilengkapi oleh dua pasang sofa dan satu layar televisi LED. Ia sesekali melirik Jungkook yang sedang asyik memandangi keseluruh ruang.

Jungkook menoleh sesaat, "Oh, aku tidak tahu," katanya enteng dengan kedua bahunya ia naikkan.

"Aku hanya tahu saat terbangun aku sudah berada di dalam kantong itu. Ah, di dalam sana benar-benar pengap dan panas." Jungkook kembali bersuara, ia berjalan mengikuti Taehyung menuju dapur.

Taehyung hanya berdehem, menyuruh Jungkook untuk menunggu di meja makan sedangkan ia menyiapkan makan malam. Taehyung cukup pandai memasak mengingat sudah sejak SMA ia tinggal seorang diri, ia juga sudah terbiasa membantu neneknya memasak saat kecil dahulu.

Taehyung kembali berjalan ke arah meja makan dengan membawa nampan berisi beberapa lauk pauk dan dua mangkuk nasi. Mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Jungkook lalu mulai menyantap makan malamnya.

Nampak Jungkook menyantap makanannya dengan lahap, dan sesekali Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Memastikan pemuda manis itu makan dengan baik, dan tanpa sadar Taehyung tersenyum tipis.

"Oh ya, kau tinggal seorang diri?" Tanya Jungkook memecah keheningan, Taehyung mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ya, jadi kau bisa tinggal disini selama yang kau mau."

"Ah, tidak. Aku harus kembali ke rumah, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lebih dari ini." Tolak Jungkok seraya mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja tinggal di rumah ini lebih lama, namun akan sangat berbahaya jika mereka menemukannya disini. Jungkook tidak mau menyeret orang lain dalam masalahnya, karena ia tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan kepadanya selanjutnya.

Taehyung dapat melihat perubahan wajah Jungkook yang semakin merenung, tatapan mata yang kosong memandang mangkuk nasinya tanpa ada niat melahapnya lagi.

"Apa ada masalah?"

Jungkook terkesiap, "Ah, tidak." Katanya sedikit tergagap.

Taehyung semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Meletakkan sumpit dan sendoknya setelah itu beranjak pergi menuju ruang tengah, sedangkan Jungkook yang mengetahui bahwa Taehyung sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya cepat-cepat menghabiskan nasinya dan membersihkan meja makan sebelum menyusul Taehyung.

.

.

Malam semakin larut Taehyung dan Jungkook masih nyaman pada posisinya masing-masing, Jungkook yang tengah meringkuk memeluk guling sofa dan Taehyung yang duduk dengan meluruskan kedua kakinya ke depan, menatap layar televisi dengan setengah tertarik.

Merasa jenuh, Taehyung beralih menatap Jungkook. Keningnya berkerut samar ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sebuah cap kemerahan berlambangkan ular yang berada di bahu Jungkook.

Tunggu dulu.

 _Bukankah itu?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _To be Continued_**

* * *

Hai!

Okay jadi ff ini bakal di lanjut, ya walaupun nanti kemungkinan updatenya ngaret banget~

Ya setidaknya agak lega gitu kalo ini udah di publish, ff vkook pertama yang rada gaje-gaje gimana gitu(?)

Kritik dan saran selalu dipersilahkan ya, jadi ga usah ragu-ragu buat kritik atau beri saran~! Yang sudah review, fav, follow, Thank you so much much 3

.

Okay, sampai bertemu di chap depan!

.

Yosh!

Mind to Review?


End file.
